The present invention relates to a method of monitoring a plurality of automatic delivery selling machines each provided with a transmitter releasable in response to a predetermined operational condition and/or interference in the machine.
Most of interferences in automatic selling machines result from burglary attempts and similar unauthorized manipulations. The latter interferences and also others caused by the malfunctions in the machine itself, result in a complete or partial inactivation of the selling machine. So far such interferences can be removed only after relatively long-time interval, namely when the manager of the machines has received a message about the malfunction from a customer or during an examination, for example, during the regular reloading of articles in the selling machines. Since during this relatively long time period between recognition of the malfunction and its removal the selling machine remains out of operation, a considerable operational loss will occur.
In order to render burglary attempts and similar unauthorized manipulations more difficult, the automatic selling machines are equipped with transmitters which, when released switch on an acoustic alarm for example. Nevertheless, the manager or police are notified about the alarm only in the case when other persons response to the alarm by a telephone call. When the selling machines are situated at out of the way locations or if the alarm is activated at night, no notification is frequently received.
A general practice is to store in the selling machine a relatively low supply of articles in order to prevent a too long stay of the articles in the machine and also to reduce the inventory of articles in stock. On the other hand, it is desirable that the selling machines be continuously supplied with a sufficient amount of the various articles, for example, of different sorts of cigarettes in order to avoid disappointment of users of the machines when an article, for example a desired brand of cigarettes is no longer available. In view of these considerations, a frequent checkup of all active selling machines for the purpose of their timely refilling is necessary. Evidently, the expenditures for maintaining the requisite personnel and organization are considerable.